Ayo Ciuman!
by F.N29
Summary: Ketika otak polos Luhan terkontaminasi. "Ayo berciuman lalu bercinta. Kata Baekhyun itu menyenangkan." /Mind to review?/


Ayo Ciuman!

Oh Sehun x Luhan

GS!Absurd!HumorGagal!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang terlintas dibenakmu ketika kekasihmu datang dengan sejuta rayuan gombal?

Bingung?

Senang?

Curiga?

Opsi terakhir itulah yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh seorang Oh Sehun, sang pangeran berkuda putihnya para gadis-gadis kurang belaian.

Oh Sehun kembali mengingat-ingat apa isi percakapan mereka tadi malam lewat chat. Tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, sang kekasih imutnya, Luhan datang dengan gombalan lama yang bahkan pernah Sehun utarakan kepadanya.

Bukan karena Sehun tidak suka Luhan bertingkah seperti ini. Dia suka kok. Banget malah. Tapi-

"Sehun bagaimana rasanya bercinta?"

-jika dengan kalimat seperti itu, Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Sehun~~"

Nah! Dengarkan suaranya yang mendayu-dayu minta ditelanjangi.

"Kata Baekhyun ciuman itu panas. Benar begitu ya?"

Oh astaga! Sehun lupa jika kekasihnya ini kadar kepolosannya masih sama dengan bayi baru lahir.

Sehun tergagap. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terkutuklah Byun Baekhyun yang telah meracuni otak polos Luhan

"Err... Tergantung sih."

Akhirnya Sehun menyahuti ucapan Luhan.

"Tergantung bagaimana?" dengan kerjapan polosnya, Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Ya tergantung bagaimana ciumannya."

Dan Sehun dipukul telak oleh kenyataan bahwa selama dua tahun mereka pacaran, mereka belum pernah ciuman sama sekali. Jika dingat-ingat pernah sih, tapi didahi. Tapi itu jelas bukan kategori ciuman 'panas'.

"Ajari Luhan dong!"

Nampak gurat keterkejutan yang nyata diwajah tampan Oh Sehun. Apa-apaan permintaan dengan nada memerintah yang kekanakan itu?

Sebenarnya Sehun mau saja mencium Luhan dengan 'panas' lalu menelanjangi Luhan dan bercinta sepuasnya. Tapi otak Sehun menolak dengan keras apa mau napsunya.

Pertama, mereka masih berada dikawasan sekolah. Kedua, oh ayolah! Mereka masih kelas 10. Apa yang akan mereka katakan kepada orangtua mereka jika Luhan hamil duluan? Pasti Sehun akan diasingkan ke hutan amazon sana. Mengingat keluarganya yang bermarga Oh itu sangat terpandang dimana-mana. Menghamili anak orang tentu menjadi aib yang patut dimusnahkan.

"Sehun~"

Sehun merutuki suara Luhan yang terdengar begitu sexy ditelinganya.

"Hm, apaan sih?"

Dan si bodoh Sehun masih memasang wajah dingin andalannya. Padahal sesuatu didalam tubuhnya serasa ingin meledak.

"Ayo berciuman lalu bercinta. Kata Baekhyun itu menyenangkan."

Ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak akan lagi mengenal seorang bernama Byun-sialan-Baekhyun.

Dengan menahan segala amarah(pada Baekhyun) dan hasrat, Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Menyelipkan rambut Luhan yang menutupi matanya ketelinga.

"Kita lakukan itu nanti setelah aku yakin aku bisa bertanggung jawab mengurusmu."

Luhan kembali mengerjap bingung. Memangnya kenapa setelah mereka melakukan itu? Apa berciuman dan bercinta itu harus dipertanggung jawabkan? pikir Luhan ngaco.

"Kenapa begitu?" diam sebentar, tiba-tiba "Kau tidak tertarik padaku, ya?"

"E-eh, bukan begitu." Sehun ingin sekali membunuh Baekhyun, "Aku juga ingin, tapi kita belum boleh melakukannya."

Terpujilah pemikiranmu itu Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya? Bahkan kata Baekhyun, mereka sudah hampir 3 kali melakukannya."

"Itu karena mereka pasangan mesum yang dalam musim kawin." desis Sehun.

"Hah?" Luhan cengo, ia tambah bingung sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Kita kembali ke kelas. Jangan meminta hal seperti ini lagi oke?"

Si tampan akan bangkit dari duduknya direrumputan taman belakang sekokah sebelum wajahnya ditangkup oleh tangan lentik Luhan. Kedua matanya membulat kaget ketika bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir lembut nan manis Luhan.

Mereka hanya saling menempel tanpa ada pergerakan lain. Sampai Luhan dengan kaku menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah Sehun. Memberikan sensasi menyengat bagi Sehun. Bahkan ketika lidah hangat Luhan berusaha melesak masuk mulut Sehun, laki-laki itu masih terkejut untuk sekedar membalas ciuman kaku dari sang kekasih.

Sedikit Luhan menggigit ujung bibir Sehun. Ia gemas sendiri melihat Sehun hanya diam saja. Padahal ia sudah susah payah untuk mempraktikkan hasil latihannya.

"Cium aku Sehun."

Bisikan lembut itu membuat Sehun sadar seratus persen dengan keadaannya. Posisi kepalanya miring dengan hidungnya yang bergesekan dengan hidung Luhan. Ekor matanya bergerak melirik mata Luhan yang tertutup.

Oh tuhan. Dia berciuman dengan Luhan. Dibelakang sekolah. Sekarang.

Baiklah Lu! Kau salah memilih lawan.

Karena sekarang, dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, Sehun mulai melahap habis bibir manis Luhan. Membuat sang kekasih melenguh pelan sebelum tangannya menarik helaian rambut belakang Sehun karena 'panas'nya ciuman yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ciuman panas, heh?"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek melihat Luhan terengah-engah, meraup rakus oksigen disekitarnya. Siapa tadi yang minta ciuman 'panas' tapi masih belum bisa 'menyesuaikan'?

 _Tapi tunggu!_

Wajah Sehun berubah datar. Sedatar tembok dibelakangnya. Ketika ia ingat satu hal.

"Hey, Lu?"

 _Mereka belum pernah berciuman kan? Lalu darimana Luhan bisa menggoda dirinya dengan menciumnya duluan? Menggigit sudut bibir lagi!_

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan mata berkedip-kedip pelan. "Apaan?"

 _Jangan-jangan..._

"Katakan darimana kau belajar mencium seperti itu?"

Nada suaranya datar. Terdengar dingin bahkan bisa membuat benda disekelilingnya membeku.

"Hah?" Luhan mikir bentar, "Oh! Maksudmu yang tadi?" dia tersenyum bangga tanpa tahu aura gelap keluar perlahan-lahan dari balik punggung tegap Sehun.

"Iya. Yang. Tadi."

Saking kesalnya punya pacar kurang peka, penekanan tiap kata dalam kalimatpun Sehun lakukan. Tapi namanya juga Luhan. Kalau gak ngerti berarti gak pengen mau ngerti.

"Tentu aku belajar dari Chanyeol. Dia bilang, dia pencium yang hebat."

 _Mati saja kalian pasangan mesum kelebihan hormon!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hallo

Ini fict pertama saya, semoga suka ya. But first, mind to review?

-F.N29-

...Omake

Mengikuti langkah panjang Sehun kembali keruang kelas, Luhan beberapa kali menghela napas kasar. Kekasihnya marah, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sehun."

Diabaikan.

"Sehun sayang~"

Ducuekin.

"YAK!! OH SEHUN!"

Meledaklah sudah.

Si tampan didepan sana menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh, "Berisik!"

"Kau marah beneran ya? Tapi kan itu juga yang pertama untukmu berciuman. Kenapa bisa seahli itu?" Luhan merengut. "Ah! Kau selingkuh ya?"

Sehun benar-benar ingin membunuh orang sekarang. Ia mendengus keras.

"Itu insting laki-laki Luhan! Demi tuhan!"

Dengan itu Sehun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang sana.

"Aku salah lagi ya?"

Real End.


End file.
